


Gonna Give All My Secrets Away

by iron_america



Series: Transvengers Prompts [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Phil is FTM, Trans Male Character, mentions of genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_america/pseuds/iron_america
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on transvengers prompt #21. Hey, how do I wash this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Give All My Secrets Away

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Secrets by OneRepublic

Clint walks out of the bedroom holding Phil’s binder in his left hand, a bemused look on his face. Phil freezes—he hasn’t come out to Clint yet.

He always thought he was _careful_ with hiding it. He always got changed into his pajamas in their room with the door locked. He told himself that he would pick the binder off the floor and put it somewhere Clint wouldn’t look the next morning every time he got changed. _That_ didn’t happen this morning—Phil was in a rush to get to work—and Clint probably picked it up off the floor.

Phil grimaces as he quietly says, “That’s mine.”

“Cool,” Clint says. “How do I wash it?”

“You’re not mad? I just told you I was born a girl and you’re not mad?” Phil is confused.

“Mad? What would I be mad about? That you have a pussy and not a dick?” Clint asks. Phil winces at Clint’s choice of words, but he nods. “No. No _way_. I’m not mad about that. But we need to have a talk about secrets. And _not_ keeping them from each other.”

“Okay,” Phil mumbles, accepting his apparent fate: a lecture from his—younger—boyfriend about not keeping secrets from each other.

“How do I wash this?” Clint asks. “I don’t have a fucking clue.” Phil lets out a chuckle as he explains how to wash the binder.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I am on a roll! Three fics in four days...that is an accomplishment for me.


End file.
